1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a modular connecting device having protective casing; in particular, to a connecting device providing preferred protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional connectors are connection components and other accessories used for electronic signaling and power supply, which can mainly provide bridging and ensure accurate message delivery between various electronic products. Conventional connectors have various types and structures which can be compatible with computers, computer peripherals, industrial equipment, as well as telecommunications, communications, automotive, transportation, medical products, and household appliances.
Majority of conventional connectors has an insulating body and a plurality of ends arranged on the insulating body itself. When the connector is not in use, the insulating body and the end are exposed, which is prone to damages from unintentional scratching and latching or hooking onto foreign objects.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.